girls_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Hike Certification
First Year: * Learn the basic principles of sanitaion.. Learn how to correctly dispose of refuse while hiking. Learn how to dispose of garbage at camp and leave the campsite cleaner than you found it. (on hike take trash bags and collect any trash found on trails or in camp) * Help to plan and participate in a three-mile hike. * Learn what to do if you become lost. Talk about before leaving or during skit? * (Skit) 'Demonstrate how to perform the Heimlich maneuver to help a person who is choking. * '(in clearing) Learn how to fold a cravat bandage. Demonstrate the uses of the bandage Second Year: * (Skit) Learn how to signal for help in the outdoors. Third Year: * Learn one way to help preserve and protect the environment in your area. Use what you learn to make an improvement in your area. (on hike take trash bags and collect any trash found on trails or in camp) * Participate in an organized hike. Fourth Year: * Demonstrate or teach ways to protect the environment in your area. Carry out a project that helps to preserve or restore the area. (on hike take trash bags and collect any trash found on trails or in camp) * (in clearing) '''Learn and demonstrate four methods for transporting someone who is injured. '''Skit Idea Before coming to the clearing, we will have a group of YCL's that will move to the front and one will act out in a VERY dramatic way that they are choking. We don't want to scare anyone into believing this is real. :) Another YCL will dramatically yell through the group of girls. "I know what to do!" and will dramatically rush to the choking girl and perform the heimlich (do in very slow motion so the girls all have the chance to see how to do it.) Then another YCL will pull back her sleeve with some fake wounds (that we will borrow - Kelli, and apply previous to the hike), and will VERY dramatically say, 'Oh look, I have been cut!' Another girl will say, again very dramatically, "I know what to do!" And rush to the girl and show how to fold a cravat bandage. Then another YCL after this will say "I know how to signal for help!" and VERY dramatically pull out a mirror and flash it in the sun, then find a whistle in her pocket and blow it - annoyingly. Then pull out an emergency blanket and flash it in the sun. The group of girls can then carry the cut girl a few feet to start one demonstration of how to transport somonee who is injured. We will point out what they have learned from our very dramatic skit and we will break into groups. After the skit I would like the girls to all gather into families again and the YCL's can take smaller groups to teach them about the four (three after demonstrating) different ways to transport someone who is injured. Then we will resume our hike. Hike is only 2 miles - 1 mile down and back. Kind of anti-climatic (and easy!) so we are hoping the skit and practicing on the hike will help them apply the learning.